


Mutually Exclusive

by SilverhandsAss



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just... there's not much else to it, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i guess, just raw smut, very very mild fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverhandsAss/pseuds/SilverhandsAss
Summary: V is in some serious need of release, having brought home a JoyToy for that very reason. She doesn't realize that the effects of the omega blockers had been running out, letting Johnny come back to a very interesting situation.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 20
Kudos: 210





	Mutually Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> just smut. thats it. thotty thoughts that i needed to write down. thats all.

She needed this. It was a temporary distraction and she needed it. It had been a terribly long day and this one was particularly enticing—or maybe she just really needed some company.

Wrapped up in the arms of a man she met on Jig-Jig Street, she let herself go. He was _good_ , though JoyToys generally always knew how to push and pull at a client, how to make them feel so good that they are left wanting more. It was just what she needed. Hot, meaningless sex.

Of course, the pounding that echoed in her head was the last thing she expected to hear.

Glancing off to the side, Johnny had been standing against the wall, slamming the back of his head against it over and over, much like when they first met. Her heartbeat quickened and she grasped onto the man tightly, her eyes focused on Johnny.

"J-Johnny?" She muttered through their mental link.

"Oh, finally. She fucking speaks."

"Fuck, I—" V paused to moan, feeling the man's cock hit the _right_ spot a few times. "The blockers musta ran out, I'll—" she glanced up to one of the shelves above the bed, eyes landing on the blue and orange bottles. "I'll take—take one..." She nearly pushed herself up but caved under the intense pleasure of the man's fingers finding her clit. "F-Fuck."

Glancing at Johnny, she wasn't sure what to name the feeling she got in her gut when she found him staring back at her. Glasses off, finger tucked into his belt, eyes intense through low lids and furrowed brows and his cheeks a little flushed. He kicked off from the wall and began to pace, breathing heavily.

"Fuck, V..."

"You can... You can feel this? So quickly?" She asked him, before letting out a grunt of a moan, her legs tightening around the man's waist.

"For some fucking reason, everything's—" he groaned as she let out a moan at the impact of a particularly strong thrust. "Fucking crystal clear."

V bit her bottom lip, shutting her eyes a moment. Even though he was halfway across the room by now, she could still hear him. She could feel what he felt, hear his quick breaths, the rustling of metal fingers grazing across his beard.

"I—I'll take one in... Just a sec..." She promised, feeling her lower body pulsating with such rising pleasure.

Oh no. She was about to come.

The realization dawned upon both of them as they looked at each other, eyes slightly wide in anticipation. With the man's cock thrusting in an unrelenting rhythm and his fingers stroking her just right, this way and that, V lost herself in extreme bliss as her orgasm burst through her. Her legs clenched around the man's waist tightly and she moaned loudly, her voice shuddering and body shaking at the feeling.

From the corner of her eye she could see Johnny had been bracing himself, hands planted against a wall and head dipped, breath coming in and out in sharp hisses, before—

He fizzled away, reappearing beside her and crashing against the wall next to the bed. He let out a deep, rumbling groan and slid to the floor, eyes shut, lost in the ecstasy. One leg bent, his hand grasped tightly around his knee as though it would give him some comfort, but they both knew it very well wouldn't.

Riding the waves of intense pleasure, they both looked at each other a moment, and everything stopped. Her heart, mostly. She had never expected she would ever see him in that state, let alone guided into it by her own actions.

"Johnny, I—"

"Tell him to bite your neck."

Her core _ached_ with arousal by the intensity of his demand, and the sheer suddenness. "What?"

"Just fucking do it," he hissed.

V brought a hand to stroke through the man's hair, motioning him over to her neck as she whispered the request to him. One hand at her breast and his lips upon her neck, V momentarily shut her eyes, the feeling of everything around her being all too much. The man's teeth grazed at her skin, nibbling at her just as the rolling of his hips grew more urgent and wild.

"F-Fuck!" She and Johnny exclaimed at the same time—her voice out loud, his voice ringing in her mind.

She felt her breast be pinched and teased while that wonderful spot inside her was pushed again—and again—and again. The man's hands suddenly went to the backs of her thighs, pushing her legs up so that he could drive deeper into her. She felt the yearning of touch between her legs, and in that moment, she almost _felt_ Johnny thinking of it too.

V was not thinking when she turned her head to look at him. When he looked back at her, they locked eyes and she held the gaze strong, attempting to keep her eyes open. He was still on the ground, shifting this way and that, not needing to do anything on his part to be feeling what he was feeling—something that was rather intense in its own right.

Looking him in the eyes, she moved her fingers to her clit and worked at it in circles, matching the rhythm of the man's strong thrusts. The man himself was beginning to groan more and more, just as she felt her own body reaching yet another peak.

Johnny's chest heaved up and down as he panted, soft moans muffled through his teeth. His image filtered out, then back in, only this time he was much closer to the bed.

The three voices gasping and grunting in pleasure filled her ears almost like music just as her body went over the edge. The man soon joined her, burying his cock deep I side her as he found his own release. The sensation was far too much to handle for her as her hips buckled and her body shook beneath him. Her cunt throbbed as she rode the waves of her climax, nails digging into the sheets beneath.

Johnny himself had let out the loudest groan she had ever heard from him, his own body shuddering and shaking in reaction to a touch that was simply not there—in reaction to sensations he had never felt before, not through a woman's body. It was different, yet just as intense, though he could certainly say he had never come twice in that short a time.

His head hit the mattress with a thud, his body leaning into the bed lazily, heavily. As the JoyToy kissed and caressed his way off of V, her eyes were glued to Johnny—and his to hers.

They did not speak to articulate what they felt about this. Something changed between them in that moment, something that neither of them would forget. That look they shared was enough to let both of them know that they acknowledged it, that they felt the same. Johnny had rested his left arm along the bed, parallel to her body but just away from it. He could see her hand reaching for his ever so slightly, her fingers twitching to do the same. Just before they could even feel the touch, the man shifted off from V, grabbing her attention.

They parted with one final kiss before the man began to dress himself. Impersonal, quick and rough sex, that was what she wanted. While that was all it was with him, it certainly did not feel entirely impersonal. Not with Johnny there.

Some boundary between them had shifted, she could tell. She wondered which way it shifted for him—if this was a line that could never be crossed again, if the line disappeared altogether... If there ever was a line to begin with. She couldn't gather any more information as his body had disappeared the moment the man hopped off the bed.

With one smile and a wave, she saw the man exit her apartment and the door shut behind him, lock clicking in place. Her head hit the bed once more with a thud, then she reached up behind herself to bring a pillow down to rest upon. She heard that familiar static beside her as Johnny reappeared—in his tank top and pants, but no shoes. She brought another pillow down for him, though she wasn't sure if he was actually using it. Helped with the illusion of it, though.

V pulled her sheets around herself and laid silently for a moment to gather her thoughts. Beside her, he was laying on his back, one hand tucked beneath his head and one leg bent, swinging slowly from side to side.

She knew exactly what would make this, wondering if he'd feel it right away. Pushing up momentarily, she reached for the pack of cigarettes on the shelf above and pulled one out, lighting it. Johnny chuckled low, his own cigarette appearing between his fingers. As she laid back, taking a long drag, she shut her eyes and let the nicotine do its job. With an exhale, she finally turned to him.

Her left hand held the cigarette off the side of the bed a moment while she stared, watching as his eyes observed her. He didn't say much, which surprised her—guy liked to run his mouth all day at the smallest things, yet he would shut up about this? About sex, of all things? It was... Uncharacteristic.

Then she felt the tingle of his touch along her right hand. His fingers reached for hers like they did earlier and she could not move. Her breath hitched in her throat and she swallowed hard, maintaining her gaze until his hand encompassed her own.

Something _definitely_ changed between them.


End file.
